30 Sentences With Father And Son
by Wolf L. Storm
Summary: 30 sentences about Chopper and Hiriluks releationship over the span of the year they spent together.  Rated T for Blood, death, etc.


**1. Dugout **

Chopper was never able to go into a cave alone, it reminded him far too much of sobbing and crying when the villagers gun's went off in the distance as he hid in places much too similar, but never felt like crying when Hiriluk drug him in when they ran from angry villagers.

**2. Acoustic**

The noises of Doctor Hiriluk's laughter and voice became such an everyday occurrence, that Chopper found himself sobbing when he woke up every morning for a month straight when all of it was taken away.

**3. Criminal**

Chopper could never understand how a man who took in a monster and gave him a warm home and warm arms to sleep in when he had nightmares could be hated by so many.

**4. Native**

Reindeer or Humans, he never felt any attachment to either, they both hated him, but he would go with Hiriluk rather than his herd which starved and abused him for years any day.

**5. Gesture**

Hiriluk never failed to notice how badly Chopper wanted a hug, yet would always start crying tears of joy whenever he was given one.

**6. Leeward**

When the giant sized reindeer was taken down by a simple gust of wind with blood pouring down his back from the gunshots, Hiriluk didn't consider for a second of leaving him in the blizzard.

**7. Disaster**

Hiriluk made Chopper wait outside during his experiments from now on when an explosion nearly killed the child, he would be a failure if he lost his patient and to his own foolish mistake.

**8. Poppy**

The reindeer realized just how much he loved the smell of poppy when he remembered his father from a simple whiff of it.

**9. Hardening**

Hiriluk's chest was stiff as he struggled not to cry, holding the bloody, beaten child in his arms, saying how sorry he was with a small kiss to the furry forehead and saying the three words "I love you" which in turn made both of them start sobbing.

**10. Obey**

The only thing that scared Chopper more than the humans was being alone, being thrown out made him realize this, he never once disobeyed an order given to him when he was finally taken back.

**11. Surfeit**

Chopper thought he would never stop crying at times, but the warm arms wrapped around him told him he would be alright.

**12. Greybeard**

Hiriluk was old and worn, he had scared most of the children away when he went into town simply by his wrinkled face, but to Chopper it was the kindest face on the planet.

**13. Betweentimes**

Hiriluk glanced over at his medical notes and back to the upset reindeer in his lap, deciding that one more story could be told before sending the child back to bed.

**14. Rasta**

Messiah's were supposed to be saviors, Chopper considered Hiriluk to be his own Messiah from bitter loneliness.

**15. Island**

When Hiriluk spoke of islands that were warm, Chopper instantly thought of the feeling in his chest ever since Hiriluk rescued him.

**16. Whirlingly**

When Chopper was dizzy with a cold, Hiriluk dropped all his research in order to nurse him back to health.

**17. Hurricane**

Chopper was convinced at times that their little house in the mountainside wouldn't hold in the fierce storms, but he felt safer when Hiriluk clamped his ears shut with his warm hands, only hearing the gentle pulse in his wrists.

**18. Learnt**

Chopper learned from Hiriluk that you had to work in order to receive, which is why he never gave up on his medical research, even when his notes were streaked with his own tears.

**19. Neophyte**

Whenever Hiriluk talked about medical terms, he was usually greeted by a long silence from the child who could barely even read, let alone understand what he meant.

**20. Mothering**

The empty space that would have been there for most children with only one parent was never empty, being filled and sometimes overflowing by the amount of time and effort Hiriluk put into raising Chopper.

**21. Jumped**

Hiriluk felt the ground hit him hard as he grabbed Chopper in mid-air from the explosion knocking them both out of the house, but Chopper was safe, that was all that mattered.

**22. Windward**

The cool wind wept through his fur, feeling much colder with the empty place in his heart, blood still pouring down his cheek from where the bullet whizzed past his face.

**23. Astride**

Chopper could barely walk, the winds trying to push him over, a mushroom clenched in his hoof, his leg no longer working, but he refused to give up even for a moment, he just wanted to have the doctor live.

**24. Judicial**

Hiriluk seemed to be the only one worthy to see the scars on his back, not even his future nakama were allowed to see his battle scars.

**25. Encyclopedia**

When Chopper learned to read, Hiriluk never thought of the time he could be putting into his research instead of doing this.

**26. Tropical**

Chopper sat on the shoulders of the man telling him about pirates, he wished more than anything to see the sandy beaches and climb the palm trees he was hearing about.

**27. Desert**

Hiriluk didn't understand it, What kind of a father would throw out his child into the cold and tell him to never come back, and yet the child would still let it slip by his muzzle "Daddy" before passing out from the pain.

**28. Colony**

Out of the thousands of people on the island, Hiriluk was the only one to accept a monster as his son.

**29. Maroon**

Chopper's maroon shorts felt wrong at first, but he suddenly grew attached to them once Hiriluk said he looked cute in them… even though he wasn't at all.

**30. Banzai**

Hiriluk shouted his final words after downing the drink, regretting nothing but leaving Chopper alone, he prayed the reindeer would someday find a nakama who loved him just as much as his father had.

**XxXxX**

**Well… this is an odd way to start Fanfiction on this new account… I may make stories to go along with these someday, but not anytime soon. Some of these were HORRIBLE to make, I hated writing some of them because I literally sat here for an hour thinking about ONE OF THEM.**


End file.
